A Blazing Heart
by Juan-Lagarto
Summary: Kane was a normal teenager who had a normal life until he had an encounter with a cloaked man, now he has a strange weapon[not the Keyblade] and has to start on a journey to fight strange enemies. summary is bad but the story is good,my first fanfic.OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" said a brown haired boy energetically

"Whats up Kane?" he said to a black haired boy about the age of 14

"not much." The black haired teenager named Kane said

" what about you Isuru?" asked Kane

"not much either, except this cute girl..."all the sound in the town that both kids were walking around suddenly was gone and everything went dark

"What the hell. What is this place" he asked very annoyed, but then suddenly the darkness started to slightly disipate to revealing three altars one holding a sword, another holding a shield, the other holding a staff

"_choose your weapon. If you choose the path of the strength then take the sword, If you choose to protect choose the shield, or if you choose wisdom then take the staff_." a voice came out of nowhere and suddenly a man in a black cloak appeared

"umm. Okay?" the boy said confused. He walked up to the sword and grabbed it and in that instant it transformed into a blade that had two hilts intersecting like a plus sign with a circular object connected to it with 7 spikes coming from the top corners, to the sides, at the bottom corners and at the bottom with a sort of curved blade at the top(basically it looks like Axels weapon except it has a blade where the top spike is supposed to be.if you want the weapon image it is here: go to and then search my KH OC weapon it will be by someone named flizard. )

_" so you have chosen the path to strength. Is it because power is what you seek?"_ the cloaked man said awaiting the black haired boys answer

"no i wish to protect others." he said contradicting the cloaked mans assumption

_"then why did you not choose the shield?"_ the cloaked man asked wondering why he had not chosen the shield

"Thats because a shield would only block, it would not allow me to fight off anything that would strike me or anyone else" siad Kane in an it's obvious kind of way

_"I see you wish to be able to fight for others not just protect, well then let us see if you have the strength to fight." _instantly black creatures with yellow eyes and antennas came from the ground and attacked Kane had blocked and thrusted the sword at one immediatly killing the creature, after a while of slicing and and destroying what seemed to be and endless horde of creatures that the cloaked man had called Heartless Kane was getting tired, one of the heartless had struck passed his defense and he was about to be struck by its punch but suddenly a flame came out of Kane, without him even knowing what happened all the creatures were gone.

_"hmm, you seem to have a heart of flame.Your weapon is connected to your heart, do not allow your heart to falter when fighting and your weapon will never fail you,but if you have a faltering heart your weapon will become weak."_ said the cloaked man with an almost emotionless tone in his voice

_"now you must choose your path" _after he said that three roads appeared in front of Kane

_"do you choose the path of light, or the path of darkness"_ "neither I choose the middle road" said Kane with a quick response

_"so you will live in the middle,your heart able to walk on both plains without any effect on you,you have chosen your path soon the door to your world will open and your journey shall begin but beware those who will try to manipulate you to do their bidding. Now go back to your world until the time comes for you to begin your journey."_ Immediately after the cloaked man said that a white light surrounded Kane and he was gone

**"train him well for soon he shall be my servant."** a second cloaked man with long silver hair said suddenly appearing


	2. Chapter 2

**Kane: srry for not updating for a while high school is sorta rough and I have a packed schedule so Im only able to think up ideas and write them down for my story on the weekends so I might not be able to post very often**

**Salima:Your just lazy**

**Kane: I am not. I'm just busy**

**Isuru:she's right you are lazy**

**Kane:shut the hell up ya stupid Imp Kane puts him in a headlock and chokes him till he turnes blue**

**Kane: I'm just to busy to write very ofte--**

**Kane: what the hell Salima, why'd you kiss me**

**Salima: to shut you up**

**Kane: whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I only own my KH character who I made up: Kane**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **

"ouch my head." Kane said after waking up

"wait where am I?" he said remembering what had happened before,then suddenly realizing he was slepping on the floor of his friends house. He got up and walked to the door when he was surprised by a girl with black hair.

"morning lazy." the black haired girl said to the startled boy

"CRAP! You scared the hell outta me Sali!' the startled and angry boy yelled

"Ugh, I hate it when you call me that, I told you to call me by my name!" The girl said very annoyed

"Fine.What am I doing in your house anyway Salima?"the boy said to his childhood friend with an annoyed look on his face.

"I dont know, you were just there when I came into my house, I thought you must have come in and fell asleep like you usually do"the girl said with a confused expression on her face, Kane always snuck into Salima's house before she came to her home if he was planning on hanging out with her ever since they were kids(mostly because It was funny to see her get annoyed)but sometimes he would fall asleep before she got there.

"Well I didnt." Kane said walking out the door but was stopped by Salima

"I was hoping we could hang out today." said Salima

"But I gotta go somewhere." Kane told her with a surprised look on his face

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?" Salima asked with a sad look on her face in hopes to guilt him into hanging out with her.

"Damnit." Kane mumbled to himself as he gave into the sad look "I'll hang out with you today."

-after a long series of events that either caused Kane pain, embarassment, or (in one situation) him ending up in a compromising position with Salima by accident-

"Thanks for hanging out with me, that was fun Kane." Salima said with a smile on her face

"For you maybe but it was painful for me." Kane said with a very annoyed look on his face and a blush on his face as he remebered what had happened in the dressing room area(the comprimising position thing)

"_Now you is the time you must leave this world"_ a voice said when suddenly a bunch of heartless appeared

"Get off of me!" Salima screamed as the heartless started to attack her

"Shit, it wasn't a dream after all." he said as he called forth his weapon

"Chakram Blade!" he called out his blades name and began to slice his way through the heartless, one had struck at him but he strafed to the right and thrusted his blade at it, a few other ones came but he jumped over them and without even knowing a blast of fire came from the palm of his hand destroying half of the heartless.

"What was that?" Kane wondered as he looked at his hand

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Kane snapped out of it when he heard Salima scream

"Salima!" suddenly his eyes glowed red. He took one sweep of his blade,flame engulfed the entire area destroying all the heartless were destroyed, and then a cloaked silver haired man appears.

"Who the hell are you?!' Kane yelled at the man

"I am Ansem come with me and I will grant you power that will allow you to defeat all of your enemies." the silver haired man called Ansem said to Kane

"You summoned those things Didn't you?" Kane said with a n angry expression on his face

"Yes it was merely a test"

"You hurt Salima, I will never join you!" Kane yelled as he ran to the man and swung his blade at him, suddenly a red beam came out of Ansem's hand and blocked Kane's attack. Kane fell to the ground and tried to get up

"You will join me soon, but until then you will not be strong enough to defeat me." Ansem said as he faded away

"Salima." Kane said remebering what happened to her. He ran over to her

"Salima are you okay?" Kane asked and then felt something squeezing at his body

"I was so scared Kane." Salima said as she hugged him

"It's okay now eveything is safe, but I gotta go now-" Kane began but was cut off by Salima yelling "Please dont leave!" her hug tightened after that

"Ok I wont leave Salima, I promise." Kane said in a gentle voice


	3. Chapter 3

**"So hear this please**

**and watch as your heart speeds up endlessly**

**and look for the stars as the sun goes down**

**each breath that you take has a thunderous sound**

**everything, everything's magic**

**just sit and hold, but hold on tight**

**prepare for the best and the fastest ride**

**and reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine**

**everything, everything's magic**

**everything, everything's magic"**

**Angels & Airwaves-Everything's Magic **

-------------------------------------------------------

"How did it go?" a cloaked man asked

"I was unable to capture the boy and his abilities have developed faster than we thought." said a gray haired man

"Damn it! That boy is going to be a troublesome enemy." the cloaked man yelled with anger

"Then we'll just have to make him an ally" the gray haired man said with an evil smirk on his face

"and if he doesn't become our ally?" the cloaked man asked with doubt

"Then we'll kill him before he gets to strong." the gray haired man said simply

* * *

(at Salima's house) 

"Are you okay now?" Kane asked his friend who seemed to be latched on to his arm

"I think I'm okay now." Salima said a bit more calmly

Kane couldn't help but start thinking about what had happened at the central train station as they were going home and about the hug she gave him, even though she had been scared out of her mind he enjoyed that hug and as he was thinking about it his face began to become a shade of red.

"Hey why are you blushing?" Salima asked with a mischeviously curious look on her face

"Huh? Oh its nothing I was just thinking about something." Kane said worrying that she might get the wrong idea if she new why he was blushing

"About what?" she asked. that dreaded question he hoped she wouldn't ask.

"I told you it was nothing."

"If it's nothing you shouldn't be blushing." she stated her face going from furious to annoyed quicker than you could say "ouch"

"You know you're getting really annoying, and I told you it was NOTHING!" Kane yelled his face no longer blushing but angry

"I'm not gonna leave until you tell me what you were thinking about!"

"This is your house idiot!" as Kane said this she bacame flustered, then she attacked him and put him in a cage

"Since when did you get a freakin cage!" Kane yelled

"It doesn't matter. Now tell me what you were thinking about or you're not getting out." Salima told him with an angry look so angry the devil himself would be scared

"You know this could be considered kidnapping" Kane told the very angry and scary girl in front of him

"Shut u-" before Salima could finish some heartless appeared

"crap" Kane muttered to himself

"Salima let me out now!"

"Okay."

Salima opened the cage and Kane came out ready to fight the intruding Heartless

"Chakram Bla-" Kane began, but before he could finish the heartless struck at him and began to pile up on him

"KANE!" Salima yelled and ran toward him hoping she could help him but suddenly more heartless appeared and attacked her, and as both Kane and Salima where being slowly killed by these heartless a bright light appeared and made them vanish and after the heartless were all gone a voice came out of the light and said

"You're Kane aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Kane answered as he approached the light cautiously

"You need to go."

"Go where?" Kane asked

"To another world where you are needed."

"Why do I have to go?"Kane asked curiously

"Like I said you are needed elsewhere."

"Why me?" Kane began to wonder if he was in a dream

"Because you hold a strength that only you have."

"I guess if I have to." Kane began to think "I'll go."

"Kane please don't go." Salima said with a depressed voice and a sad face

"I have to go Salima." Kane said with a depressed look

"But I dont want you to-" as she began she was cut off by something pressing against her lips. After a second she realized that Kane was kissing her and she enjoyed every second of it, except when it ended

"See ya Sali" Kane said as he walked into the light

"I told you don't call me Sali, and make sure to come back safely." she said with a smile on her face

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Author(I go by Juan now):Well? What did ya think was it good?

Kane: comment please and constructive criticism will be accepted but pointless criticism will end up with charlie the evil ghost coming to your bed and pissing on you face and eating all your food

Charlie: YAY!!!

Kane ya know I noticed that Cahrlie doesn't really act evil but more like a drunk person, I mean he pisses on your face and eats your food and puts firecrackers under your bed and-

Juan:we will continue with Kane's meaningless rants next time

Kane: and he always craps on the lawn and he-

Juan: see ya next time. Charlie off the couch! do you remember what happened last time?


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are now with the falling sky and rain,

We're awakening

Here we are now with our desperate youth and pain,

We're awakening

Maybe it's called ambition, you've been talking in your sleep

About a dream, we're awakening

-Switchfoot-- Awakening

* * *

A flash of light was all that could be seen as a tennaged boy in a black cloak woke up from his sleep "wakey wakey sleepy head." said a blue haired girl with chocolate brown eyes in a black cloak 

"we need to report back to base remember." the girl stated as he boy stood up

"I know that Maria." the boy said to the blue haired girl

"Then why where you sleeping you idiot?!" the girl asked annoying

"Cause I was tired and I was sure you'd take care of it!" the boy yelled at her

"And why would I do your work?!" she started to get really pissed off at the boy as she glared daggers at him

"Cause you're my subordinate!" the black haired boy said smiling at his victory

"I hate you." the girl said bluntly as the boy smiled and said jokingly "I love you too."

at the remark the girl turned around and said "Shut up Kane." at that Kane had become serious and sadly said"I had that dream again." after hearing that her voice became softer

"The one about what happened three months ago?" she asked in a tender voice "Yea." he said

"Dont worry Im sure she's fine." she tried to reassure him

"I'm not worried about that." he said begining to feel sadness well up inside him

"Then why are you so sad" she asked

"I miss her" he said the sadness in his voice was obvious

"Well Im sure you'll see her soon" she said a little sadness in her voice as well

"Thanks" he said with gratitude that she was being so nice for once

"Yes Im sure you'll see her again too." a gray haired man in a cloak said to the boy

"Sir." the boy said

"Kane I have another mission for you, there are a few enemies that I need you to take care of." said the man

"They are in Twilight town." he added

"Yes Sir master Xemnas." Kane said

"And one more thing Kane.." he bagen "No matter what they say remember they are evil and will do anything to keep from dying."

"I will remeber that sir." Kane replied, and with that he left to destroy his enemies.

* * *

me:srry it so short but Ive got writers block and my minds been somewhere else so its been difficult to get around to this 

Maria:L-A-Z-Y Lazy

Me: dammit why am I always being called lazy

Maria: cause you are

Me: I hate you

Maria: I love you too

Me: Shut up

Me; also here's a little hint for you(in case you were wondering) Kane isn't a nobody


	5. Chapter 5

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just cant get it right_

_It's like Im the one you love to hate_

_but not today ..._

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_dont wanna hear it_

_get up, get up, get up_

_get out of my way _

_step up, step up, step up_

_you'll never stop me_

_nothing you say today_

_is gonna bring me down _

Simple Plan-Shut up

(I will make it my goal to finish this story)

* * *

A stadium stands in the middle with a crowd gathered around it for Twilight Towns annual Struggle Tournament 

"Woah how did you get out I thought you couldn't?" A brown haired boy asked surprised by his friend

"DiZ made a new invention that can seperate us without any negative effects." a simaliarly looking blonde haired boy answered with a grin

"Wait so you can be out without either of us weakening?" the brown haired boy asked

"Yup and the best part is Im not a Nobody either." the blonde boy replied

"That's awesome Roxas. So can he do that with Kairi and Namine?" the brown haired boy said cheerfully with a big grin planted on his face

"Yea but Im pretty sure it would take a while for him to repair the machine Sora." Roxas said

"_Please take your places the tournament is about to start"_ a voice on a megaphone warned

"Well time to fight some people. You ready Roxas?" Sora asked already knowing the answer

"You bet I am. But are you ready to lose to me?" Roxas said with a confident but joking look on his face

"What did you say?!" Sora yelled as they could be seen running of to the sign in sheet

meanwhile a dark cloaked figure is watching them from a distance

"So, these are my targets."

"They shouldn't be a problem."

(Back at the stadium)

"The matches will go on like so

Roxas vs. Hayner

Sora vs. Seifer

Pence vs. Vivi

Fuu vs. Rai

Winner vs. Setzer" a large man announced

[Tournament results so far

Match Winner

----------------------------------------------------

Roxas vs. Hayner

Pence vs. Vivi Vivi

Sora vs. Seifer

Fuu vs. Rai

[part 2

Roxas vs. Vivi

Sora vs. Fuu

-----------------------------------------------------------

"The next match is Roxas vs. Sora" the announcer said

as the battle began there was a sudden flash of light that engulfed the area and a black haired boy in a cloak appeared on the stadium his blade in hand

"Sora...Roxas, you two will die." said the boy

"who are you?" Sora asked

"My name is Kane"

Kane then lunged forward to his spiky haired opponent with the intent to kill

* * *

Me: well, what did ya think? 

Sora: why does this end in the begining of the battle?

Me: Its called a cliffhanger dumbass.

Sora: dont call me a dumbass!

Me: snaps fingers get him Kane

Kane: DIE!!!

Sora: why are you attacking me?!

Kane: points at me He told me too.


	6. Chapter 6

"At my high school, it felt more to me

Like a jail cell, a penitentiary

My time spent there it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you

I don't wanna do the things you do

I'm never gonna hear the words you say

And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be You

Don't wanna be just like you

What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem

Throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you"

Good Charlotte-- The Anthem

* * *

(A boy sits on a cliff as the sun goes down) 

"Great now what do I do?" the boy asked himself

"I know what you could do." a blue haired girl on a tree said

"Who the hell!?" the boy said looking around

"Im up here. You're not very bright are you?" the girl stated

"Shut up! Who are you anyway?" the boy asked. Irritation growing in his voice

"My Name's Maria. Whats yours?" the girl asked curiously as she walked near him

"My name is Kane." he said

"Nice to meet you Kane." she said to the boy with a big grin on her face

"Hey whats up with your hand?" the girl suddenly started toward him and touched his hand

"OW! that burned." she hissed

"Oh yeah about that." he held his arm out and his Chakram Blade appeared on his hand. Suddenly Maria's eyes grew wide

"Woah! You're like me." she said with excitement

"I've got to introduce you to someone. He runs an Orginazation of people like you and me." she said as she pulled on his arm and lead him off the cliff

(End of Flashback)

"Who are you?" Sora asked

"My name is Kane"

Kane then lunged at his spikey haired opponent with the intent to kill, he slashes at him but is blocked by Roxas

"Dont hurt my friend." Roxas said waith a serious look planted on his face. Kane smirks and sais

"One against Two...that's too easy for me."

"What did you say?" Sora yelled with anger as he shot toward Kane

"How hard can two heart stealing thieves be?" Kane said as he blocked Sora's attacked and dodged Roxas as he attacked from behind causing Roxas to hit Sora

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked

"I work for an Organization that kills people who steal hearts from others. Like Keyblade owners." Kane explained

Sora's eyes grew wide and he mumbled "Organization XIII" to himself

"The Organization is the one stealing people's hearts" Sora tried to tell him

"Liars! I will kill you two whether or not you like it." Kane yelled lunging at his opponents relentlessly swinging at them dodging and blockin their attacks

"He's good to be able to take on two people without that much difficulty" Roxas said

"But he still isn't good enough" Sora yelled as he slahed the keyblade at Kane cutting straight across the chest down to the stomach

"Son Of a Bitch!!" he yelled as he sruck Sora's face and slashed Roxas on the back he was about to finish them off when Riku came and sliced Kane along the back and opening hi first wound even more forcing him to retreat

"I will kill all three of you and save the hearts you've stolen you bastards." he said as he faded into a dark portal

"Are you guy okay?" Riku asked Sora and Roxas

"Yea we're okay now." Sora told Riku

"Good we need to get you two to Aerith so she can heal you two."

"Okay." Roxas said

"Let's go."

* * *

Me: well thats all for now. 

Kane: cool I got another fight scene


	7. Chapter 7

"DAMNIT" Kane yelled as he slamed the side of his fist into the wall

"Are you okay?" Maria came in asking

"Yea Im fine." Kane replied

As soon as Maria saw the wounds her eyes widened "No your not. Those wounds are serious if you dont stop the bleeding soon you could die of blood loss"

"Hehe" Kane had began to smirk "You worry to much Maria. I'll be fi-" he was interrupted by the pain of his giant cut along his chest and back widening even more and spewing more blood, his knees fell to the ground and he yelled

"DAMNIT!"

"Im so weak." Kane said sadly

"No you're not" Maria said sympathetically

"I couldn't even finish those two off!"

"How can I stop them if I cant even take two stupid cuts!" Kane said

"Those arent just stupid cuts, they're serious injuries now you need to be treated." the blue haired girl said stubbornly her eyes showing the concern and stubborness

"Oka-" he began but as he got up he had quickly fainted

As Kane began to open his eyes he saw he was in Maria's room with bandages on his cut. He got up to walk out but was stopped by his blue haired friend

"What are you doing Kane? You need your rest." Maria said

"No I don't. I need to fight those three again." Kane argued

"You will when you are rested and healed." she replied

"Fine." Kane unhappily gave into her command

"Now thats a good boy" Maria had said happily victorious

"Shut up" Kane bluntly said back to her as he went back to the spot he was sleeping in before

Maria had smiled and sat next to him to make sure he didn't try to run away after five minutes he had fallen asleep and Maria's smile had faded as she mumbled "Please Kane, dont push yourself to much. I dont want you to die" somehow asKane was falling asleep heard these words but did not know who it was from.

(A flash of light)

A black haired boy was on the top of a hill with a wooden katana training

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey" another boy who was climbing up the hill came, this one had blonde hair

"Kane!" a black haired girl had yelled as she came

"Hey Salima, hey Richy." Kane replied

"Why are you training so hard?" Salima asked"

"Ther's a big tournament thats gonna go on. The prize for first place is $1000." Kane explained

"Im gonna win that money and get a real sword with it." Kane continued

"Well I hope you win that tournament and good luck." Salima said

"Yea and if ya dont mind maybe you could gimme some of the money when ya win. What do ya say" Richy asked

"Sure..." Kane began and Richy face showed a glow of joy "If you can beat me in a sparring round right now" Kane finshed and Richy face dropped in disappointment but then he picked up the other wooden sword and began to spar with a smile on both Richy and Kane's face

(End of flashback)

"Hey sleepy head you awake?" Kane woke up to the always cheery voice of Maria

"Oh. Hey Maria" Kane said tiredly

"Get up. You gotta get ready for the gate to Twilight Town to open" Maria said trying to pull him out of the bed

"Maria. Thats not until a week from now" Kane explained

"Well..." Maria began "You've been asleep for a week" she fiinshed

"WHAT!" Kane yelled as he put his cloak on and left.


End file.
